Sueños Rotos
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: A veces uno tiene que sacrificarse por un ser amado, siempre teniendo en la conciencia de que es por su bien, y en otras ocaciones, lo sueños se hacen realidad por un breve instante. Un fic de una pareja diferente.


**_Sueños Rotos…_**

El niño ya era hombre y su figura frágil había cambiado ya por una menos grácil, atractiva, pero menos tierna.

 Sí, el niño ya era hombre.

 Tenía sus propias preocupaciones, sus problemas, sus amigos, su vida…sus nuevos gustos…y ella poco a poco se volvía obsoleta.

 Lo único que tenía para ofrecerle era el conocimiento sobre sus hermanas bestias y una voz encantadora que utilizaba en ironía y sarcasmo haciéndole más ameno el trabajo diario, pero hasta eso, la tecnología avanza y ella se quedaba atrás.

 Y estaba ahí, "atrapada" en esa vieja laptop sin poder hacer nada.

 Mentira. La verdad era que nunca estuvo realmente atrapada ahí, ella era una vergüenza para las bestias bits, lo único que tenía de malo era que no sabía pelear, además de que tenía miedo de ello, por eso se mantuvo "cautiva" en ese aparato y con el tiempo comenzó a tener gusto por el niño que, día a día, pedía de sus conocimientos y la trataba como humana, no como bestia ni maquina, como humana, lo que desde el principio de los tiempos ella quiso ser.

 Compartió con él lo mejor de sí, le ayudó en todo lo que pudo y trató con el alma donde supuestamente no podía, fueron inseparables por largos años, sus conocimientos le ayudaron a todos a vencer las adversidades de cada torneo, era casi invencible tratándose de datos y cifras, pero la vida continuaba y ella no podía evitar su crecimiento.

 Por mucho que quisiera no podía, y tenía que aceptar ello.

 Hubo una ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de salir de su "encierro" mostrándole que no estaba atrapada, pero el terror de que la odiara por mentirle todos esos años la hizo desistir, tal vez si estaba atrapada después de todo, atrapada en su farsa, en su engaño…

 Tenía que aceptarlo, él poco a poco se separaba de ella y más recientemente a grandes pasos. Algún día se casaría, tendía hijos, un hogar propio e infinidad de cosas en las que ella no figuraba. No había lugar para ella en su futuro, apenas cabía en su vida presente ¿Cómo esperar tener algo después?

 La decisión estaba tomada ya, se marcharía de su vida esa misma noche, le contaría la verdad y desaparecería en la nada para no dejar rastro de sí misma, quería al menos decirle adiós y partir.

 Cerró los ojos un momento esperando quedar dormida dentro de los circuitos de la computadora, esperando, no pensando en nada para no arrepentirse, cerró sus ojos y ahí quedó…

* * *

 El muchacho llegó a su hogar ya entrada la noche, estaba exhausto, pero la jornada de ese día había sido maravillosa, había descubierto la manera de transferir a Dizzi de una computadora a otra, así la tendía más cerca de él, como siempre había querido, tal vez la había descuidado últimamente, pero esa era su sorpresa.

 Él no la quería dentro de un BeyBlade, ni en un Bey estadio luchando por nada, la quería para él mismo. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que su atracción hacia ella era algo enfermizo, una extraña parafilia, una perversión o algo parecido, pero a final de cuentas entendió que era algo normal, ella había estado ahí para él siempre que la había necesitado, incluso cuando no le hacía falta ahí estaba para darle lo mejor de sí. 

 Era una fortuna ser un genio en lo que se refiere a maquinas, computación y BeyBlades, eso le aseguraba que su deseo se haría realidad, costaría un poco de trabajo, pero algún día lograría la emprenda que se había hecho.

 Caminó despacio, la manía de no hacer ruido se apoderó de él pensando que todo sería más especial sin ruidos toscos.

 Sí, ahí estaba la Laptop sobre la mesa, como siempre, esperando por él y por nadie más. Una sonrisa se surcó en sus labios al abrirla y escuchar su voz hermosa.

 -"Bienvenido, tienes un e-mail".

 -"Muy graciosa Dizzi, ahora dame el reporte del clima" –bromeó el chico y la voz se le ahogó en los circuitos a la bestia, ese trato seria una cosa que sin duda llegaría a extrañar –"Tengo algo que mostrarte" –dijo él alegre.

 -"Kenny" –le interrumpió ella –"Yo también tengo algo que mostrarte" –su voz siguió ahogándosele por momentos mientras trataba de parecer normal _–"Vamos" –_se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos _–"Después no será más fácil"._

 Y antes de que el muchacho pudiera articular palabra alguna, una especie de luz muy brillante salió de la pantalla del aparato y ante sus ojos, algo tomaba forma.

 -"Realmente estoy muy agradecida a la falla de energía que me atrapó en tu Laptop, no hubiera querido acabar en otro lugar que no hayan sido tus manos" –dijo y la luz comenzaba a disiparse –"Desde ese día he sido la bestia bit más feliz del mundo" – su voz era hermosa aún fuera del aparato –"Todos los momentos que pasamos juntos serán inolvidables, todos y cada uno de ellos es especial" –la forma de la bestia se volvía más clara a cada instante –"Te vi crecer y madurar, y eso me hizo comprender que este momento llegaría aunque yo no lo desease" –la luz se volvió nula dejándolo ver su figura –"Y creo que es el momento de decirte adiós".

 Kenny estuvo a punto de desmayarse, frente a él, como si sus ojos lo engañaran, estaba una mujer alada, sus cabellos eran azules y su mirada de mar, su esbelto cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por sus propias alas, y su sonrisa era de sirena…de ángel…de diosa…

 Ella avanzó a él en pasos airosos, como si sus plantas no tocaran el suelo. Él retrocedió unos pasos y el chip que había credo cayó al piso rompiéndose en el acto. Ella se acercó más.

 -"Di…Dizara" –murmuró con poco aliento, todo eso era increíble, algo imposible.

 -"No me tengas miedo" –susurró ella y su voz se hizo un eco profundo –"Soy sólo yo".

 -"¿Esa es tu verdadera forma?" –se atrevió a preguntar trémulamente.

 La bestia sonrió –"En parte" –dijo respondiendo la pregunta –"Mi forma no era esta, pero he mutado gracias a los datos dentro de tu computadora, en el principio de mi existencia yo era una bestia alada de mar" – sus pasos se detuvieron cuando él se recargó en la pared ante el habérsele acabado el camino –"Me veo mejor así que como era en la antigüedad" –una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios y Kenny quedó encantado ante el hechizo de su ser. 

 -"Yo…yo…aún no puedo creerlo" –murmuró él –"Pensé que te era imposible salir de la Laptop".

 -"Debo disculparme, te he engañado durante todo este tiempo" –sus ojos azules miraron hacia otro lado evitando el sostenerle la mirada –"Siempre he tenido la posibilidad de salir, pero no quería".

 -"¿Por qué?" –sin duda, las cosas no se le estaban haciendo fácil.

 -"Porque soy cobarde, no sé luchar, le tenía pavor a las batallas, me fue más seguro mentir diciendo que estaba atrapada, así estaba segura y cerca de ti, pero ahora me he vuelto obsoleta, ya no sirvo para nada" – de sus ojos salieron lágrimas tan saladas como el mar.

 Kenny la tomó del rostro con cuidado para sostenerle la mirada –"¿Por qué me mentiste?".

 -"Ya lo dije, no quería Beybatallar".

 -"Dime la verdad Dizara" –insistió el muchacho.

 Ella se acercó de pronto no pudiendo más –"Porque tenía miedo de perderte, de que me odiaras, al menos ahí dentro te servia de algo…porque…porque…" –las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

 -"¿Por qué que?" –preguntó el curioso, esperando con ansias la respuesta.

 -"¡Por que te amo!" –gritó de golpe y se le abalanzó de pronto.

 Ella sostuvo el rostro del chico de igual manera a como el hacía, avanzando la poca distancia que le quedaba y pisando el chip roto en el piso haciéndolo por fin añicos, pero esto a nadie le importó.

 Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tan largo y pasional como tierno e intenso. Cargado con la pasión guardada durante años de amarse en silencio.

 Ella abrió las alas y lo cubrió con estas de manera envolvente, como si fuera un nuevo tipo de abrazo recién inventado. Las lágrimas más grandes comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras el beso continuaba. Él también lloraba, nunca en su vida había llorado así. Soltó su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza entregándose más a la sensación… a todo… a ella.

 Una luz comenzó a brillar alrededor del cuerpo de la bestia y su ser entero comenzó a llenarse de resplandor. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte mientras la luz los cubría, tan intensa y gratificante, que llenaba sus corazones, y pronto, para desdicha del destino, los brazos del muchacho se cerraron como si estuviera abrazando al aire. Abrió los ojos y con tristeza vio como Dizzi desaparecía, desvaneciéndose en pequeñas luces de radiantes colores.

 El beso acabó y ella se despidió con la mano –"Adiós Kenny, se feliz" –murmuró.

 -"Te amo Dizzi, te amo" –le susurró al ente que se desvanecía frente a él.

 -"Recuerda que yo también te amo" –dijo y le apartó el cabello de la frente para poder besársela –"Tienes unos ojos hermosos" –dijo besando cada parpado –"Siempre me gustaron tus ojos cafés".

 Él no pudo hacer nada más que derramar más lágrimas, su sueño se había hecho realidad sólo por unos instantes muy breves.

 -"Te amo Dizzi" –volvió a repetir tomando la mano que apartaba sus cabellos y se frotó el rostro con esta, queriendo sentir su piel en él.

 -"Te amaré por siempre desde la nada" –murmuró y su figura se desvaneció por completo.

 Kenny cayó de rodillas en el piso no aguantando el peso del adiós. Su rostro empapado en lágrimas se mostró melancólico y terminó por sentarse en el suelo abrazando sus dos piernas y apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas quedando como una postura más cómoda para llorar solo.

 Y así, sin más, de la nada, una pluma cayó frente a sus pies y un largo cabello azul voló con el viento cercano a él.

 Se levantó guardando postura y tomó ambas cosas, enrolló el cabello en la pluma y lo colocó en el teclado de la Laptop para luego cerrarla con cuidado. Miró al piso, el chip roto estaba ahí, a final de cuentas no sirvió de nada, no pudo siquiera utilizarlo. 

 Sonrió con ironía y recogió todos los pedazos con sus manos, se asomó por la ventana y los arrojó por ésta pronunciando unas palabras que en el viento quedaron suspendidas.

 _-"Adiós Dizara, siempre te amaré…"_

**_FIN._**

**__**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia es de Kenny y Dizzi, no sé bien porque me dio por escribir de ellos, el ocio tal vez, o el raro hecho de que me haya sentado durante un largo rato a ver la película de "Fluber" (no me acuerdo si se escribe así :¬¬: ) y bueno, casi al final pasa algo parecido con la maquinita amarilla que seguía a Robin Williams por todos lados, o si no, se parece a la parte casi final del manga de Video Girl Ai (y también el de Video Girl Ren), así como la muerte de Angemon en la lucha contra Devilmon o algo por el estilo.

 Me gustó mucho escribir esto aunque el final no haya sido feliz, así que perdonen si el final es algo traumático, pero no todo es azúcar (me acordé de Celia Cruz, que en paz descanse :'( ), esta historia la empecé junto con la de Malos Entendidos, pero solo avancé un párrafo, hoy me sentí con energía y la terminé, debo aprovechar esta racha de inspiración que estoy teniendo para terminar mis otras Historias, por cierto, el nombre de Dizara, es el nombre real de Dizzi, no tengo idea de que si lo he escrito bien, pero así suena, Kenny lo dice en el segundo capitulo cuando explica el porque su bestia bit está dentro de su laptop. En realidad no sé si Dizzi esta realmente atrapada dentro de la laptop, a mí me gusta imaginar que no es así porque quiere estar cerca de Kenny y serle más útil que Beybatallando, también el aspecto y la "forma" antigua las he pensado yo, no sé porque, pero me la imagino así.

 Agradecería sus comentarios y opiniones, y es que para ustedes es por lo que escribo, ya saben, lo que siempre pido, críticas, comentarios, observaciones, peticiones, lo que sea.

 Quero agradecer a los que siempre están cerca de mí y dedicar este fanfic a Emily y Kai y a Salima y a todos los que leyeron la historia (ya sea incluso de mala gana).

 Please! Dejen Review para saber que piensan de esta historia loca.

 Ya saben, lo que  quieran a mi e-mail: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

Misao Kirimachi Surasai.

Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chavez.


End file.
